


Let's celebrate

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 obidei fics milestone, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sequel to Master of Deception, Slice of Life, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: We don't even need a reason. We'll make up one.





	Let's celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Tobidei week 2018
> 
> Day 1: Celebration

He's standing in the middle of a crater caused by a previous explosion, protected from the outburst of energy released by Deidara's C1 thanks to his intangibility. Obito observes the dense smoke that prevents him from seeing the surroundings beyond it, he spins around looking for Deidara, who appears all of a sudden through the smoke, one of his feet pointing towards his mask. He stops him easily using his hands, before teleporting behind him. Deidara doesn't react on time to avoid the knee in his back.

Obito's knee sinks into the skin, his leg is trapped now. A split second after thinking about using his kamui to escape, he sees the real Deidara sitting on a rock beyond the crater through the increasingly dispersed smoke. His right hand rises parallel to his face, index and middle finger stretched. Obito's heart skips several beats.

"Katsu!"

Looking at the explosion from a safe place, he thinks about the clone. He used to be able to tell them apart from the original Deidara at first, but now he can't. He's been perfecting them until they're nearly identical. Obito nods satisfied, using his kamui again to sit next to his partner who amuses himself on the aftermath of his art.

For that day it would be enough training.

Deidara turns his head, his full attention is now on the mangekyo sharingan looking at him. Obito feels giddy all over and a subtle sigh escapes him.

"That clone was very good," Obito says.

"Did I deceive you?" His defiant smile widens. "That's quite funny."

"You deceived me," he admits.

Not everyone knew themselves so well as to make an exact copy of their body. The Sharingan had allowed Obito to memorize in detail every visible inch of Deidara's body. The ones that he didn't see, he's imagined them, but for the battle that would be enough.

"Uchiha Itachi's days are numbered, hm."

"We still have a lot more work to do, senpai," he says. He feels good being useful to Deidara. It makes him feel like he has a purpose. Obito teaches him some of the secrets of the family dojutsu. He does it slowly, not wanting Deidara to be ready soon for his most longed-for fight. "Next, I will show you amaterasu."

Common sense would have told him that dissecting Uchiha clan strongest ninjutsu to someone as creative as Deidara is not the wisest thing to do, but on the other hand he feels good trusting him.

Obito is in love again, and that has given him strength. The phases of denial, reluctance, guilt and fear, are over. Well... Maybe that last one is still there.

"Amaterasu... I've heard rumors about its power, but I've never seen Itachi use it. It's rare to see him resort to something that isn't genjustu."

"Most of his opponents aren't up to his skill level. Therefore, forcing him out of his usual justus is something that doesn't happen often, that's his speciality after all. You'll force him out of there, so it is essential to be prepared for what you can find."

Whenever they talk about it, he fears Deidara will get hurt in the fight. Not because Obito doesn't trust his abilities, but because he knows Itachi too well.

To his mind comes the afternoon when he made a wish at the shrine.

Courage. He doesn't know if gods answered his plea or it's just a placebo, but it has worked. At least to be more honest about himself. Nothing that Deidara didn't suspect already. The revelation about his sharingan came first. Obito offered to put it at his service. His gift to Deidara for keeping it a secret. Afterwards, his partner wanted to know more. Obito didn't tell him everything, but they were progressing.

Deidara still insistes on calling him Tobi. But Obito prefers it that way.

"And well, how do I beat Amaterasu?" Deidara asks.

"Just don't let it reach you."

Deidara doesn't seem impressed at the revelation.

"Is that it, hm? You give him too much credit."

"I don't want to see my senpai burn in the most powerful fire technique to ever exist," Obito says.

"I doubt it's more powerful than my bombs."

A moth perches on his hair, waving his gloved hand, Obito shooes it away.

"Remember that the sharingan comes from the eldest son of the legendary Hagoromo. Its power has divine roots. You'll understand that you must be careful when I show it to you."

"Bah, Uchiha divine power. Every time you remind me of that, I'm more eager to beat him, " Deidara says with a cocky smile.

Seeing him so motivated makes Obito smile too. He's lucky Deidara can't see it.

"And I'll be cheering you from the stands, Deidara-senpai!" he says in Tobi's voice. He hasn't left his persona aside, nor does he believe he can do it, after all, thanks to his act he became closer to him. "Hmm, you look dirty though. We won't be able to leave this afternoon if you go like this."

Even with his face and hands smeared with soot and his tangled hair full of dirt after training, Deidara looks beautiful. Averting his eyes from him is difficult.

"To leave? Where, hm?" he teases. Obito takes a few seconds to respond, gawking.

"You said it was bad luck to dress in traditional Iwagakure clothes if there was no reason to celebrate. Well there is one today."

Deidara raises an eyebrow.

"You better not be thinking about going to Iwa's Aki Matsuri. And where do you want me to get traditional clothes from, hm?"

Using his kamui, Obito brings back the suit he borrowed from his closet last time the Tsuchikage hired them. Deidara's reaction is worth it, wide-eyed, incredulous expression.

"What the fuck!? That's mine! How did you...!?"

"Oh, magic," he said, pointing to his sharingan.

"I didn't know you were a clothes thief, Tobi. I prefer not to know what you do with it, hm."

"I apologize for the petty theft," Obito said, rubbing the nape of his neck. "But it was important to have it ready for when there was something to celebrate together."

"What do you want us to celebrate, anyway?"

"Itachi's defeat. In advance."

Both look at each other in silence. Deidara still looks surprised, but he's not able to hide his smile. His attitude tells Obito that he's interested.

"I'll wear it under one condition, hm." Deidara looked determined now. Obito thought he knew what he was going to ask of him, and he didn't like it. "You'll dress up too. Don't go too smart expecting to be the only one who gets what he wants."

Obito considers it. It's not often that Deidara asks for that kind of things, but he must weigh the risks. He likes to make advances at his own pace but Deidara is insistent and curious. He feels vulnerable when everything goes too fast.

"Hmm..." he places his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful, Deidara observes him carefully, eyes wide open. Obito feels flattered to see him so aware of him. He doesn't have the heart to disappoint his partner. "Hmm..."

He really wants to see Deidara dressed up for him. With every second that passes, the price matters less.

"Yes or no?" Deidara asks, a pair of blue eyes looking at him inquisitively under a frown. The clay ball swayed on the tip of his left hand tongue, ready to be swallowed.

"If that's what my senpai wants, so it will be," he squeals, in a high pitched voice as he flinches.

Satisfied, Deidara puts the clay back inside his pouch and Obito realizes that his state of mind has ceased to be an act. The oppression in his chest and his accelerated pulse are real enough to deny them. He is not ready. He has to admit, it's hard for him to deny something to those baby blue eyes. The mistake is made, but maybe something can be done about it.

"Take me back, I need to take a bath, hm."

"Do you need help with that, too?" Obito jokes, but not that jokingly, imagining for a second he accepts.

"Mmm, lately you're making a lot of jokes of that kind. It leads me to wonder how much truth there is in them, hm," he sniggers.

Obito nearly faints. He stays very still, so as not to give himself away while the commotion dissipates and he thinks of an answer.

"Why do you say that, senpai? Are you hoping I'm for real?"

Sometimes, Obito considers if Deidara could return his feelings. Then he shrugs it off; feeling delusional. He hasn't even had the courage to show him his face yet, a voice in his mind constantly warning him that Deidara would never feel anything for someone with a ruined face. Even so, he allows himself for a short while to pretend they're flirting.

"Not as much as you, apparently."

He swallows thickly, content to channel his nervousness through Tobi. Could it be that he's being too obvious?

"I'm here to help my beloved senpai in anything. Nothing else."

"Then, take me back, and go prepare yourself too. We're going to celebrate Uchiha Itachi's defeat in advance."

Obito feels like floating between clouds when he grabs Deidara's arm to teleport back to the headquarters, where he says goodbye to him to go and have a bath. A moment of loneliness is what he needs to calm down again, if that's possible.

Once in the water, he thinks that love may be turning him stupid. He's not talking about the plan that he is deliberately delaying with newer excuses every time, but for having agreed to his request. He has kept his identity secretly with great care for years, and now he's exposed to an unnecessary risk just because of his partner's whims. Deidara has him wrapped around his pinky, so much that he's happy acting irrationally, even if that puts him at great risk.

Luckily, he has a yukata that doesn't have the clan's fan embroidered on the back. It's somewhat old-fashioned, but it's well preserved. Strange that moths haven't pierced it, given the number of years it should have been stored in Madara's trunk, but that's better. It is black, with motifs in relief of a very dark garnet and a silky and velvety texture at the same time. In his day, it must have been madeby a renowned dressmaker, someone worthy of the Uchiha prestige.

After getting dressed, he realizes that being alone hasn't calmed him, on the contrary. His heart hasn't beaten this faster for a long time. He watches his reflection in an old mirror, his fingers feeling the texture of his damaged cheek. He's not ready. He doesn't feel ready. His mouth has dried up just thinking about revealing himself to Deidara and getting a negative reaction.

As if coming out of a genjustu, Obito hurriedly covers his face with the swirly orange mask and sighs. The feeling of security flows through him again.

He knows very well what Deidara is going to say as soon as he meets him.

"Why are you still wearing the mask, Tobi?" he complains. Obito wasn't wrong.

Deidara looks as radiant as a heavenly creature, wearing that baggy hakama wrapped around his waist and the black and blue haori on top. He reminds Obito of the character of a painting, beautiful and elegant, someone unrelated to the ninja world or a criminal band. He's so beautiful his chest hurts just by staring at him, Obito longs for a level of intimacy that won't ever happen.

"Tobi, I'm talking to you, hm!" he exclaims, raising his voice.

Stunning...

"The mask... You see senpai, I've decided that if you want to see me so much, you'll have to take it from me."

As Deidara advances, he retreats.

"Is that what we're going to play now? I'm getting tired of this."

"We agreed that I would get dressed, but we never talked about my mask! Also... How are you going to defeat Itachi if you can't even achieve something so simple?"

Deidara stops.

"Nonsense. I'll use my bombs to defeat him."

"No, no, you can't rely on a single trick. You need to be elusive too," Obito replies, wagging his index. "And remember, that Tobi is the fastest in Akatsuki."

That time, he manages to ignite a spark of determination in his eyes.

"Before the end of the night I'm going to tear that thing off your face," he says through clenched teeth, moving closer to him as he glares. Deidara's hand rests on his arm, Obito's breath stops. "Where did you get these clothes?" As he is unable to respond without stuttering or shuddering, Obito remains silent, overly aware of the pressure of those fingers on his arm, which slide towards his elbow. "A fabric with this texture must be expensive. What are you doing with something like that?"

"You like it?" he replies, with his best indifferent tone.

Deidara moves even closer and breathes gently, closing his eyes. Obito's legs are going to fail at any moment. He can see it happen.

"It smells like it's been stored for years."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes immediately. "I don't go out often."

"I didn't say it was unpleasant."

The moment he sees the open hand pounce on his face, Obito only has a split second to activate the Mangekyo sharingan and turn his head intangible. Deidara's arm sinks into his mask, sticking out from the back of his head.

"I didn't expect such an obvious attempt from you, senpai," Obito says, deactivating the Sharingan as soon as Deidara withdraws his arm.

"You looked distracted, I wasn't going to waste the chance, hm."

Now Obito won't be able to stop thinking about whether his partner has noticed something or not. His skill to control his own body reactions, which took so long to practice, is immune to Deidara when in reality Obito only wants that minimal contact between their bodies to last a bit more, to never end.

"Are you ready? Can we go now?" he asks, to settle the issue.

Deidara nods, and Obito prepares to use his kamui while concentrating on a discrete place in Iwa. They appear in the boundaries of a nearby forest. Obito hears in the distance the crowd shouting and chanting, both go to the place where the sound comes from to meet a procession, surrounded by spectators. Women holding a mikoshi of bluish curtains, men holding another of golden curtains.

"They're expressing gratitude to the rain and the sun for allowing a good harvest" Deidara explains.

"Are you worried about someone recognizing you?" Obito asks, watching the show without lowering his guard.

"I don't believe we'll find ninjas in here, this type of festivals are for civilians. I come from a civilian family, so I'm familiar with them, hm."

But Obito knows that Deidara draws attention. People with blond hair in Iwagakure are very scarce, only for that reason his appearance stands out. Even if someone recognizes him, everything would be fine. Obito can get them both out of there in a matter of seconds.

After the procession there is a choreography, a complex dance with dancers carrying fans, and three men rotating in turns to play a taiko drum while juggling. Obito finds fascinating the synergy between them, without breaking even for a second the rhythm of the music.

"I'm going for something to eat. What do you want me to bring you?" Deidara says, not being able to resist any longer the appetizing smell of food comes with the breeze.

"Don't you prefer dancing with me in there?" Obito suggests, and Deidara rolls his eyes.

"You don't know how to dance this, hm. And neither do I."

"I can copy it with my sharingan," he replies. "Do you think they would notice?"

Deidara just smiles, maybe imagining the scene.

"Do you want something or not?"

"A taiyaki, please!"

His grandmother always bought them for him during festivals, they bring back good memories.

"Is that it?"

"Remember I can photosynthesize most of the energy my body needs, I can afford to dine what I like the most," he says, as he watches Deidara shake his head.

"You're not making me jealous, hm," he reproaches him before spinning around and walking away.

Obito's attention returns to the dance, or at least that was his intention, because a grinning hand tries to grab his face. It even manages to graze his mask before Obito grabs Deidara by the wrists, attracting attention from the neighboring spectators.

"Senpai! Let's not make a scene here!" Deidara keeps struggling, but in the end he gives up and Obito lets go. "But good try."

Deidara's hair is now slightly disheveled and his clothes look untidy, it is hard to believe how beautiful he looks like that.

"Well, the night is still young," he reminds Obito, while he feels brave enough to comb his hair with his fingers and smoothen his haori. Deidara doesn't protest.

He needs to hug him as soon as possible. It seems that the more physical contact there is, the less his urge is satiated.

"Let's go together for dinner."

Obito takes Deidara's hand, to avoid both lose him in the crowd and to have his hand under control, he doesn't want it near his face. The inner part of their wrists is in contact, the sensitivity of his skin is magnified and Obito allows himself to smile, safe behind his wooden mask.

Shortly after getting dinner, people start going up to the shrine for the blessing and lantern ceremony. Taking advantage of the fact that Dridara is busying himself with a couple of skewers, Obito takes the opportunity to eat his taiyaki in two bites, moving away from his sight.

There are not too many people there when they finish. The food stalls are closing, preparing for the ascent to the shrine. The road is marked with red lanterns, tied to sticks and stuck in the ground. As they move away, Deidara takes one at random.

"Always causing trouble," Obito mocks him, because that's what is going to happen when someone discovers Deidara is pinching the lanterns.

Deidara's only reaction is to shrug.

"I know a better place from which we can see the ceremony, hm."

"Oh, I know. You want us to have privacy and having all those people around us puts you off."

At least, Obito appreciates being able to let out a little of what he feels through his jokes. The fact that Deidara only gives him an enigmatic smile, leaves him even more puzzled. He expected a different kind of reaction, that at least he would have denied it. Obito is reluctant to think too much about it, it will do him more harm than good to fantasize like that. Surely he has another explanation, or maybe he's taking him into a trap in order to unmask him. He can't lower his guard.

A meadow on the slope that leads to one of the woods, that's where he takes him. Deidara sits down and sticks the lantern on the floor, tapping the grass next to him to tell Obito to sit down. Yellow flowers stand out the dark grass under the faint light of the lantern. In the highest peak of Iwa, the shrine shines, full of life.

Obito is no longer nervous, and didn't even notice when he calmed down. He feels stared at, Deidara is waiting for his moment to attack.

"Give up," Obito says, to annoy him.

"Never, hm. Who have you taken me for?"

"I only save you the effort," this is how you motivate Deidara, Obito found out long ago.

"If you don't shut up, I'll blow you up," he says, tapping Obito's chest with his index finger.

"How? You don't have your clay here."

Deidara reaches inside his haori, and pulls out a small white piece of clay.

"My clay always goes with me wherever I go, so don't piss me off, hm."

The mouth on his outstretched palm opens, swallowing the clay. Under the lantern light, Obito watches it chew. Then, something comes out of it, something thin and long with tiny chubby legs that move in succession.

"A caterpillar?" He says.

Nodding, Deidara places his hand next to Obito's so that his creation can walk over it. It moves so realistically he finds it disturbing.

"Ew, gross!" he squeals, to be in-character with Tobi's personality.

He tries to move away, but Deidara grabs him tight.

"Come on, it's not even real. Does it really gross you out? You, a ninja? A member of the Akatsuki?" He taunts him, Obito can tell he's not annoyed for real.

He decides to stay still, and the clay caterpillar climbs on his hand, and toward one of his fingers. Expectant, both observe, Obito completely forgetting how close he is to Deidara while the insect weaves a thread and hangs on his finger inside a chrysalis. He looks up, understanding what is happening. Deidara smiles proudly, Obito can't help but smile back.

He withdraws his hand while examining the chrysalis suspended from a thin thread of clay. A few seconds later, it breaks. The butterfly opens its wings, showing off its gracile perfection, before fluttering away.

"Oh," Obito says, following her with his gaze. "A moth... Very pretty, senpai."

"It's not a moth, hm! Does that shitty sharingan of yours work properly or what!?" Deidara shouts, rudely grabbing his robe.

With a broad smile protected by the mask, Obito is lost in admiring how beautiful he is.

"All right, a fly then."

"You piece of...!"

Half a second later, Deidara pushes him to the grass and climbs on top of him. Obito protects his mask and both struggle, one trying to pull it out, the other doing his best at keeping those hands away from his face. But it isn't as easy as it sounds, because Obito doesn't want them far from him, deep down. They roll several times on the ground, one trying to lie on the other. After a while, both seem to become aware of their position, Deidara sitting astride on Obito, who inwardly doesn't know whether to curse or thank heavens. The realization that is Deidara's weight what he's feeling right now has weakened him all over.

"I..." Obito forgot all his vocabulary at once.

_Don't leave, please. Do not ever leave._

"What, hm?" Deidara does not seem much more eloquent than him either.

If he wanted at that moment, Deidara could take off his mask, and Obito wouldn't have the courage nor the will to move.

"I yield," he admits, with a thin voice.

Obito becomes impatient, waiting for an answer that never seems to arrive. It doesn't terrify him less than before, but if Deidara doesn't do it, he's going to be very disappointed.

A thumb rests on his chin, inserting itself carefully between the mask and the skin. It tickles. Obito lets out a sigh and his eyelid closes. Soon he feels the fresh air in his face and a part of him regrets having allowed it to happen.

Fearing the worst, he looks again. Deidara's eyes are fixed on him and Obito manages a shy smile.

"Hello."

"Hello, Tobi."

Almost overwhelmed in a heavy mixture of feelings, Obito doesn't dare to move when Deidara's thumb brushes with extreme delicacy his lower lip, sliding across the irregular surface of it.

Courage, is what he asked for. Suddenly he remembers it, and takes Deidara's face in his hands. He doesn't move away, and Obito is unsure about what to do next. Deidara's thumb is now moving along the scars on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" the lips of both barely separated by a few centimeters.

"I was playing the hero. It didn't end well."

Courage, now he has it. Obito finally gives in to his longings, and draws him to his lips in a soft and too brief for his liking kiss. He's half expecting a slap that doesn't seem to be happening. Instead, Deidara leans more on him, and Obito doesn't feel doubts anymore, he's determined to keep going when Deidara deepens the kiss, releasing all the yearning that Obito seems to be holding.

Obito lets out a whimper when he feels his chest is going to explode at any second. Their lips connected, playing gently with each other, his tongue discovering the soft and slippery texture of Deidara's mouth. He parts from him, just to wrap his arms around Deidara's body, supporting his head in the hollow of his shoulder. Obito's arms tighten, more and more, and he is sure that from one moment to the next Deidara is gonna complain, but he doesn't.

"I'm done, I kissed a damn Uchiha, hm."

"And you liked it as much as I did," he whispers, almost without thinking. Then his eyes go to the lantern, where the butterfly from earlier has landed next to a small swarm of real moths attracted by the light. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Upon hearing the question, Deidara moves just enough to look back and see the bomb stuck to that source of heat.

"Oh, it is," and after saying that, he goes back again to rest on his chest. "But that makes everything better."

"What do you mean better?" he protests, stroking his back.

He's already been exposed to too many unnecessary risks. Does one more really matter? Obito doesn't plan to move from there now that he has Deidara in his arms.

The lanterns released from the shrine have been in the sky for a while, Obito watches them float away, in complete peace. Deidara's weight on him is soothing, as is the soapy scent in his hair. He didn't get to see the start of ths show, but that doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's twelve o'clock here in the UK and I literally can't wait any longer. :P  
> Also this is the number 100th Obidei fic in AO3, I'm glad there's so many tobidei stories now. Next goal: 200 
> 
> When I wrote "Master of deception" I wanted to do this scene where Deidara dresses up for Tobi with the outfit he  
> p̶i̶n̶c̶h̶e̶d̶ borrowed from Deidara's wardrobe, but I didn't want to extend it either as it already had 4k words. I decided if I was ever going to use that scene, this was the perfect occasion. So I did it.
> 
> Happy Tobidei week everyone!


End file.
